Bella's Sacrifice
by topazluvr
Summary: When Bella goes off by herself to try and kill Victoria, she finds that she can't do it alone. When a huge fight unfolds between the Cullens and Victoria, what will happen? Will Bella survive?


_Note: This story was written by my nine-year-old sister, not me. Some of the factual stuff from the books (e.g., name of Rosalie's fiancee,) may be a bit wrong, but she hasn't read all the books yet, so don't review pointing out stuff like that, please? Just on the piece as itself. :)_

**_Bella_**

It was twilight…I crept out thinking…thinking about the risk I was about to take, thinking about Carlisle's reaction when he finds out that I've gone to defeat Victoria by myself. But I did have an answer if I lived to tell the tale. My reason was that the Cullens had sacrificed their lives to save me, I had to give them feedback. If I defeated Victoria, they would have all problems off their hands and well, I would probably be saved by them anyway once they notice that I'm not in my room they will probably search all over the forest!

But whichever choice I decide to go with, the end of my life is rapidly approaching.

My heart pounded twice as fast. My body went numb and weak. The sound of the rushing river reminded me about my future…if I still had one!

What if Carlisle doesn't check on me? What if nobody comes for me? What if my heart stops beating? What if…my body is found lying at the depths of the river?

Although I had to think positive, if I were to do that, I would at least have a slight chance of living. I thought of Edward, I wouldn't see his angel face for my last moments…I wouldn't have him with me for my last breath!

I finally reached the river, a dark silhouette was approaching me through the forest mist, "Hello Bella, come out to play?" I went stiff, a shiver – almost like an electric zap – rushed up my spine. "No, I'm here to defeat you. Leave the Cullens alone. It's me you want. So come and get me." My voice cracked in fear. Victoria walked up to me, her nostrils were flaring, she thirsted for my blood. As I inhaled the misty air, her coal like eyes bored into mine, locked me in a trance with her, "Don't worry, all will go well, Edward will come for you, surely," Victoria walked close to me, her cold breath blew in my face as cold as an Arctic breeze, as powerful as a strong, gale wind. I could no longer breath in time with a heart beat, "But Edward, might be too late," Her head tilted and lunged at the side of my neck – she growled as she was about to get a satisfying dose of my – so called – pure blood.

But I'm too late, I can't describe the pain I went through I was in agony, I fell back into the river.

Although I had time to kick myself up to the surface, although as I tried, I decided to give up as I saw the surface turn red.

_**Carlisle**_

"Carlisle, don't you think human baseball is so slow compared to ours?" Rosalie asked me from the kitchen. "Rosalie, we can't compare our differences. Really we're all the same." Rosalie loudly punched the cupboard full of Esme's glasses, "Yeah apart from the fact that we're freaks!" I couldn't believe Rosalie said that, "You need to accept that we're different, Just be thankful that I saved you from death, we're vampire's Rosalie, we're not freaks." But there was a another reason I didn't want her to say it, "Rosalie, not so loud," I whispered, "Bella's asleep."

Alice sniffed the air, "I can't smell her." She giggled. Everyone laughed along except me, something had to be wrong. I raced upstairs as I went I opened the door with no care, to find only the sheets messy, and the curtains flying with the breeze, she had gone. Panic rushed through me as I pictured Edward's horror-stricken face looking at me with anger.

Esme called me, "Alice can see something!" I ran downstairs to find that Alice had drawn Bella lying at the bottom of the river, Victoria's reflection sneering down at her and piercing my thoughts, "She's going to die, we need to save her." Esme cried, I couldn't believe the words that burst out of Rosalie's mouth, "Leave her, if we go, all that will happen is Victoria will kill us and-"

"ROSALIE JUST SHUT UP! She's part of the family we need to save her!" Alice yelled. I couldn't believe they were fighting at a time like this, "Girls get your coats we're going to get her."

As we were preparing Esme looked at me, "What about Edward? He wouldn't be able to stand the pain that he would go through if Bella died." Alice answered for me, " The boys are hunting near the river, Jasper would of felt Bella's emotions by now. They might be fighting with Victoria off right now."

We left without another word.

_**Rosalie**_

I can't believe I was sucked in to saving someone I didn't even like, especially a human. Why couldn't Edward just stay single for the time-being until he found a vampire like the rest of us did. He's such a show-off to bring a human into the family. He just wanted _her _to get all of the attention! Not to mention all of us thirsting for her blood, she should be a meal, not a family member.

It's unfair! You get a little sickness and a handsome doctor has to come along and bite you! I want to be a human! I'm jealous of Bella. I didn't care if I died (which I wouldn't have) because it's the normal way! Whereas now I have to live forever!

I don't like humans. What have they ever done for me, I mean the human I ever liked was Matt. He loved me. We were about to get married and have children, not to mention become a millionaire. When suddenly everything got taken away from me. It was like lightning. It comes and you don't notice it, but then the thunder comes and your scared, afraid to do anything. It was all too sudden.

When we got to the scene I saw Jasper and Emmett fighting Victoria, Emmett stands out so much when he fights. He's so muscular compared to the rest of them. I'm so lucky to have a _God _in my life! I fell in to a daze watching him fight with so much courage.

_**Jasper**_

Finally, their here. I thought the three of us could beat Victoria because it's three against one, but she's powerful, very powerful! She won't stop at anything to get Bella, under any circumstances possible. I am the weakest here, I'm surprised she hasn't hurt me too badly yet. Edward's always been helping me control my hunger. I'm really trying to be strong so he can save Bella. I wouldn't be able live with seeing Edward more lonely, more sad than ever. He won't ever try to find someone to love for the next thousand or so centuries. He'll be watching Alice and I and Rosalie and Emmett doing things people that are in love do. He'll miss Bella too much. No matter how hard we'll all try for him to find someone for him to love, he'll avoid us, that's my prediction at least.

I feel the sadness in Edward as he fights on, trying to save Bella's life. He's worked so hard to get to the point in life that he's in now. I can only hope that his dream comes true. I wish that he would just bite Bella, suck her blood. Make her one of us. He needs to follow his own heart not follow in his fathers foot prints. He gets lonely and scared sometimes, I'm in pain when he's sad. I wish I could change it.

I fight Victoria, just hoping that she doesn't kill me in flames. I need help with this. Why can't Carlisle come help us fight Victoria? Oh yeah, he's giving Bella instructions to get out of the water. I know, "Ahhhhhh," I scream, Victoria is trying to rip off my head and kill me. I can't describe the fright I'm in. What if she succeeds? Edward comes racing up to Victoria and stops her.

I lay still…

_**Alice**_

I stood there in the forest mist staring down at my loved one. Jasper was hurt he felt the fear and pain of everyone around him, he was weakened by this horrible threat. Suddenly I felt pain in my head and I saw something. Edward, Trying to defeat Victoria by him self, and then… then he dies! "Jasper, Edward get out of here. It's not safe!" I screamed as I saw flames rise from the trees of the forest. "She's already made a fire. Anyone of us could die." I was scared, I was thinking of the family. If I left the forest with out all the members of the family walking beside me I don't know what I would do. I live for the family, I need them with me!

Jasper looked at me and held my hand, "Alice, I need to be taken somewhere, I can feel too many emotions here." I called Esme over and she took him back home. I walked up to Edward and said, "You go with them, you can't fight whilst sad." Edawrd looked at me, his blank eyes had tears in them, the reflection of the fire glistened in them. "I can't leave Bella here. I just can't." I felt tears coming on, I knew it would be this way, I was prepared to weep. Edward had to be happy, he couldn't just have happiness for half a dozen months, it's just not fair, "OK, well then, go get her."

"I can't leave Emmett to fight alone." He protested. I answered, "Yes you can, Carlisle, Rosalie and I will help him. Edward, hurry, she's dying." He shivered at the word 'dying.' I nodded at him signalling him to go get her. He gave me a brief hug and then ran up and jumped into the river. I called everybody to come help fight Victoria. Rosalie sat there dazing at Emmett, I decided to leave her where she was.

"Edward, Bella needs you, you know what you have to do. She's been bitten, she's going to _die_!" I saw those words in the future. I didn't know what it meant. I had a thousand questions racing through my head, but they stopped as Victoria leaped towards me. Her eyes glistening in fire's reflection. We were going to win this endless battle. Victoria will die… right now!

I fell to the ground.

_**Emmett**_

It was the perfect time, Victoria was facing Alice after she had pushed her down. I signalled to Rosalie and Carlisle to grab her. I had never done it before but I was now the strongest standing. I didn't know if it would feel satisfying or disgusting. I didn't know how it would feel to feel the vibration of the ripping of the skin. But I had to try. Rosalie and Carlisle had grabbed her, she was powerfully fighting them off, Rosalie was already down and Carlisle was holding Victoria with all his might. "Victoria, this is the end of the line." I smiled a little smile and ran up, I jumped on her and twirled her head around everywhere I could when I felt a rip and she stopped moving. I threw the head backwards into the flames and flipped off her shoulders.

Whilst Carlisle threw her body in roaring flames, I rushed over to Rosalie and saw cuts on her leg, she had fallen into a log, "Rose, are you OK." She looked up at me and put her hand on my cheek, she laughed, "Well done!" She cried of happiness and we hugged. I was proud that she was happy for me.

She ran her fingers through my hair, I could see the love in her eye's, she smiled and looked at the ground. She giggled and then looked at me. "I love you Emmett. You're my hero" Rosalie tilted her head and very slowly and gently pulled my head to her's. "I love you too" I smiled and leant my head over her calming face. My lips pressed against hers for what seemed like forever then I noticed her shaking hand was perfectly fine now, "See, you're a hero." We laughed.

_**Edward**_

I could see her laying there eyes closed. Was I too late? I had to find out. I swam deeper to pick her up. Her foot was intertwined with a twig. I had to quickly pull it out of the sea-floor from the root. Once that was done, I felt her heart beat, it was beating but just slightly. I swam up to the surface with her and pushed her up onto the bank of the river. Alice sat up from her lying-down position and pulled Bella up, Emmett looked at me,

"Edward, Bella needs you, you know what you have to do, she's been bitten. She is going to _die!_" I leaned down and paused about 10centimetres away from her neck, "What if I can't stop?" I asked with a highly noticeable sound of worry in my voice, "I'll pull you off her when I feel like it's been enough." Alice warned me. I leant down and bit her. A sensation rushed through my body. 30 seconds passed and then Alice pulled me back.

Bella opened her eyes. She smiled warmly at me. I did it, she's now a Cullen, she's now a vampire.

I felt a strange shiver run through my body, the pure blood of Bell'a body was soothing. I wanted it, I needed it, I lived for it. I was afraid I would once again plunge to her neck and finish off the last of the blood. It had gone? I had turned Bella in to a vampire. A strong, fierce, cold, beautiful vampire. Her pale skin sparkled in the light of the flames. Her brown eyes turned a blazing red. Her skin was cold. Her neck healing rapidly, but her body not. She was in agony, she was full of fear. Her smile dissapeared.

I thought she would be a horrible person when I first saw her in Biology, but now I can't stop staring at her beauty. Her warming smile, her calm face and soothing voice. I gazed at her warm face and saw that the transformation had finished.


End file.
